Luke's real family
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Luke never knew who has biological family was. He had always wanted to. Now he's finally finding out the truth. Would be what he excepts? Crossover with kickin it!


Summary: Jessie Prescott and jack brewer were an item when they were both 18. They were completely in love. Jessie got pregnant with their son Luke, who is now a ross. They raised him utnil he was 3, then jacks parents forced jack to go to Harvard university and Jessies dad forced her to get a career. They had no choice to give Luke up for adoption. They were both devastated. Now, jack and Jessie are both 28. Luke is 13 and wants his family to be a family again. He can't stand that they are apart. Jack and Jessie are still in love with each other. What will happen? Will they become a family or stay apart? (no drama between Luke, jack and Jessie but there will be drama! don't you worry!)

(I won't explain much Jessie's past since I just did in the summary)

Jessie's pov

hey I'm Jessie Prescott. I'm 28 years old. No, I'm not married. I want to be married, but not to just any guy. You see, I want to marry jack brewer. We went out in high school and were madly in love. I still love him. We video chat often and both miss each other like mad, but we both have lives of our own.

Jack lives in LA. He did get married, but only because his wife Kim reminded him of me. They have an adopted 8 year old daughter named tragedy, sho is beautliful as can be. (lizzy greene) TheY have a beautiful daughter together named Dreamer. (olivia holt as a baby) They also adopted a beuatiful duahgter named star, who is 6. (olivia holt at the age of 6) Kim died Not long after dreamer was born in a fire at work. Dreamer is now 8 moths old. Jack and Kim were married for 3 years. Jack just told me that he never really got over me and still loves me.

Me on the other hand, am not with any one and am a nanny for the rosses in new York city. One of the kids is jacks and my son, Luke. He has curly dark brown hair, which he gets from jacks side of the family, cute freckles, again jacks side, my eyes and jacks personality and body build. Gosh, i want to be a family with jack, Luke, tragedy, star and dreamer so bad!

I laughed as I watched home videos of jack and I with Luke when he was a baby. The kids are in bed so I don't have to worry about Luke finding out. Nobody knows and nobody Will ever find out, Except for Luke. Someday I will tell him the truth and we will be a family. I'm just not ready yet.

In the video, jack and I are trying to get Luke to take his first steps, but he refuses. it reminds me of trying to get Luke to do his home work. He always puts up a fight. I guess I must have gotten too into the video to notice Christina sitting next to me. "who are they?" she asked me. Crap! I can't tell her! She might fire me!

"Jessie" she said to me in a warning tone. "um, thats me ex boyfriend, jack and our son" I told her. "oh, I'm sorry about jack" she told me. "it's fine. We didn't want to break up. We both still love each other" I told her. "why aren't you with him?" she asked me. "it's complicated. He got married after me. His wife just passed away not the long ago. She and jack had 3 daughters, 1 biological and 2 adopted. Jack is raising them on his own now. Its also complicated for me. I had 2 boyfriends and I almost married one of them. Life's just too complicated for us to be together" I explained to her. "what about your son? How old is he?" she asked me. Oh no. "13. He looks like jacks dad more than anything . He's a lot like jack though" I explained to her. "oh. What's his name?" she asked me. What do I do now?! Just then, Luke walked into the room. Perfect timing. "luke, what are you doing up?" I asked him. "I couldn't sleep" he told us. "why?" Christina asked him. "I don't know" he told us. "well, go back to bed soon. I'm tired so I'll be up in Morgan's and my room. Night, Luke. Night Jessie" she told us. She kissed Luke's head before walking out.

Once she was gone, I felt relived. Maybe this was the time to tell Luke the truth about his family. Luke sat down next to me and unpaused the home movie with the remote.

In the movie,

Jack and I had just gotten Luke, who was 1 and a half, a new puppy, that he named dog. Clever, for a 1 year old. "Luke, what are you going to name him?" I asked Luke, as Luke played with puppy. "dog!" Luke shouted. "clever name, buddy" jack said, ruffling Luke's hair. "you're so clever, baby boy!" I told Luke, kissing his cheek. The 1 year old giggled

Present time

Luke stared at the screen then at me. "you have a son? Named Luke?" he asked me. I sighed. "Luke, there's something you should know. That little boy is you" I told Luke. He stared at the movie then back at me. This when on for a good 10 minutes. "you're my mom?" Luke asked me. I nodded. He ran up to me and hugged me. Well, I wasn't expecting that answer.

Jacks pov

Hey I'm jack brewer. I'm 28 years old. I was married. Technically, I still am. My wife passed away not that long ago. Am I ever going to get married again? I want to, to Jessie Prescott. She was my first love and she will always be the one that I love. We video chat often. We both know that will still love each other, but things are complicated right now. We both have lives of our own and are too busy right now to think about our love life.

Jessie lives in New York City. She's a nanny for the world famous ross family. I know this because we face time and text all of the time. Our son, Luke is actually one of the kids that she nannies.

You see, when we were 18, we had our son Luca Charlie brewer. He goes by Luke now. When he was 3, Jessie's dad told us that it was time for us to grow up and go to college. My parents of course agreed. We had no choice, but to put luke up for adoption. My parents told me that when the time came we could be together with Luke. I still feel like there is hope.

For now, I'm raising Kim's and my 3 daughters, tragedy, star and dreamer. Kim had for a brain tumor that turned out to be cancerous. She passed away 4 months after we found out that she had cancer.

The girls and my record company have been keeping me busy. I haven't dated yet and I'm taking my time when it comes to dating. After all, we were married for 3 years and Jessie and I were together 4 years.

Right now, it's Around 10 at night. All 3 girls are in bed. I had caught up on my work, so I decided to take the time and look at photo albums. I chose Luke's photo album first. That one brought so many memories back to me.

I smiled at photo of Luke, Jessie and I on the day that Luke was born. Jessie was holding a new brin Luke, while lying in the hospital bed. I was standing next to her, with my arm wrapped around her, staring down at our precious little angel.

I was distracted by tragedy, who walked down the stairs and into the living room. "kitten, what are you going up?" I asked my eldest daughter. "I couldn't sleep" she told me. I patted the cushion beside me. "come here" I told her, smiling softly. She walked up to me and sat down on the couch. She cuddled up close to me. These are the moments that I loved.

"whose that?" she asked my, pointing to a very pregnant Jessie and I on our graduation day. "that's Jessie" I told her. "who was she?" she asked me. "my girlfriend and the mother of our child" I told tragedy. "you have a baby together?" she asked me. "well, he's 13 now, but yes, yes, we do" I told her, smiling. "what's his name?" She asked me, "Luca, Luke for short" I told her. "daddy?" she asked me. "yes, kitten?" I asked her. "do you miss her and Luke?" she asked me.

That was the thing about tragedy. Some of the things that she said or asked could shock you. She was smart for an 8 year old.

"yes I do. Very much so, but I have you and your sisters to take my mind off of missing them" I told her. She smiled. I then kissed her forehead. "I love you, kitten" I told her. "I love you, too daddy" she told me.

Our cute father/daughter moment was interrupted by the sound of my iPad, notifying me that I had a face time call. I had my iPad on the leather coffee table, since I use it for work. I picked it up and my heart stopped as I answered it.

"hi, dad" my 13 year old son, Luke told me.

Done! So what do you think? Shocking ending right? I will update soon if this gets reviews! Please read and review!


End file.
